A pillow typically includes an outer layer or cover, such as a pillow shell, that defines an internal space configured to house a padding or filler material. Some pillows use a contoured foam filler, such as a one-piece foam filler member to provide a predetermined shape to the pillow. For example, a foam filler member may have larger or thicker front and rear sections and a thinner or smaller mid-section to cradle the user's head and support the user's neck. Such pillows are not, however adjustable in any manner.
Other pillows have sections or compartments into which filler material can added or removed to adjust the thickness or height of the pillow for maximum comfort. One drawback to these fillable pillows is that the fill must be stored and can be misplaced, making adjustments to the pillows difficult at best. Moreover, the length of the pillow or the distance across the upper back, neck and head that the pillow extends is fixed and cannot be varied.
Accordingly, there is a need for an adjustable pillow that allows the amount of filler material to be varied and that has an integral neck support. Desirably, such a pillow is configured having dual compartments such that length of the pillow is adjustable and the neck support portion can be stored within the pillow body.